1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication module used in mobile phones.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, as shown by multi-functional mobile phones such as the smartphone, the functions of mobile phones are increasing and their size is decreasing. Known examples of such a mobile phone include a mobile phone in which a high-frequency circuit module that has various types of front end components necessary for transmission and reception of high-frequency signals mounted together on a circuit substrate is mounted on a motherboard (see Patent Document 1, for example). The term “front end components” means active or passive components for high-frequency signal processing that are arranged on a route between the high-frequency IC, which processes high-frequency signals, and the antenna. In a high-frequency circuit module disclosed in Patent Document 1, front end components such as a power amplifier IC, transmission filters, and reception filters are mounted on a circuit substrate. Passive components such as a capacitor forming a matching circuit are also embedded in the circuit substrate. The high-frequency circuit module in Patent Document 1 includes two transceiver systems, the digital cellular system operating in the 800 MHz band and the PCS (personal communication services) system operating in the 1.9 GHz band, and one reception system operating in the 1.5 GHz band for reception of GPS (global positioning system) signals in order to use positioning functions by the GPS.